The use of unmanned aerial vehicle (UAVs) is becoming increasingly prevalent. Various industries, including military, logistic, and even consumer industries are finding more and more use for UAVs. One of the many components included on most UAVs is a camera, which is typically mounted on a gimbal assembly. Typically, a UAV-mounted gimbal assembly is driven by three direct current (DC) motors so that it can rotate freely along three axes. Unfortunately, the three DC motors results in a relative large, and relatively costly design.
Hence, there is a need for multi-axis gimbal assembly that is relatively small and inexpensive, as compared to known designs, and that allow a camera to be readily mounted thereon. The present invention addresses at least this need.